NIDCR's technology transfer office processed 363 material transfer, confidentiality, and collaborative agreements in FY 2014 as of September 8, 2014. NIDCR maintains an approximate 5:1 ratio of outgoing materials as compared to incoming materials. As of mid-August, there were 7 applications for license agreements. FourEmployee Invention Reports were filed. The TDC Office was asked to help process Animal Transfer Agreements, and in response, the office worked closely with the VRC and high-volume users to establish procedures to accommodate this request. New procedures and agreement forms (508K approved in accordance with NIDCR policy) adopted in FY2013 improved service for internal and external customers. Dr. Bradley co-led a working group, which implemented a presidential directive, on an Enterprise Technology Transfer Data System. Dr. Angerer participated in a Steering Committee to evalaute proposals for an anticipated reorganization of Technology Transfer at the NIH. Thus, the NIH as a whole--not just NIDCR--has benefited from the office activities.